I'll Give You The Trees
by anywhereelsebuthere
Summary: Jude and Oscar have been madly in love for two years, but something might change their relationship forever.


(Story's characters are from the wonderful book, I'll Give You the Sun. None of the characters are mine; they are all the works of Ms. Jandy Nelson).

**Jude**

Oscar walks onto the boat in his leather jacket, with his hair seemingly more wild than ever. It seems as if every time I see him, his hair is wilder than the time before. He leans against the doorway to my room. Even though we've been together for almost two years, my heart still beats out of my chest every time he does "the lean." And he knows it too. Out of his pocket, the one with my picture still in it, he pulls out a note and hands it to me. I touch my hand to the shell necklace that he gave me two years ago before our first kiss, and take the note out of his hand.

_Dearest, _

I look up immediately, remembering how Guillermo started the letters to my mother years ago. I take a deep breath, touch the necklace again, and move closer to Oscar. I begin to read the note again.

_Dearest,_

_ There once was a girl who saw beauty everywhere that she went. Where others saw hopelessness, she saw hope. When others gave up, she refused to be defeated. I've fallen madly in love with that girl, and I hope I've proven it to her very clearly._

My heart starts beating as if there is a marching band in my chest.

_When I met her, I knew that she was the one. I looked at her, and I saw a soul like mine. A heart that had been broken, much like mine. And I knew, from the moment I saw her in the church, that our souls were meant to be one; that our hearts could be healed if we had each other._

I look into his eyes and see his joy in watching me read his words.

_I consider myself the luckiest person on earth. Your brother may have the oceans, the stars, the trees, and the sky, but I have you. And that's all I need. Happy two-year anniversary, Jude. I love you. You are my world._

_Yours Forever,_

_O_

I blink back tears of happiness and push my lips against his.

"You taste like oranges" I say to him in between breaths.

"Someone once told me that when you give someone an orange— "

"That person's love you for multiplies" I finish his sentence.

We often finish each other's sentences. I guess that comes with spending almost every moment of your life with another person.

Oscar pulls away and smiles at me.

"I hate to stop this," he says with his brilliant, heart-melting accent, "but being that it's our two year anniversary, I believe that we have plans at Picasso's Restaurant to celebrate. Our reservation is in an hour. And, of course, we can finish this after."

He winks at me, and I kiss him again briefly. I close the door to my room, reminding him that I have to get ready, and he tells me that he will be back to pick me up in about an hour and a half.

As soon as he leaves, I shower and put on one of my newer floating dresses. I just finished making this one last week. When Oscar returns, my mouth almost drops open. I knew he was hot, but I mean, wow. He looks amazing.

"You look gorgeous," he says to me, kissing my forehead.

"You kids better behave now. I'm sitting right here watching everything," my father quickly remarks with a smile.

Noah walks in, hand in hand with Brian. I haven't seen Brian for a few weeks, as school has been quite busy for him. He hugs me and shakes hands with Oscar.

Oscar reminds me that we have to head out, and I give my dad and Noah a hug and leave for the restaurant. As we walk outside, the ocean breeze blows my hair, the hair that my mom once told Oscar about, around in the sky. We get onto Oscar's bike, and I grab onto his waist. As the motorcycle takes off on the road along the coastline, I feel free. The freedom that I feel every time I'm with Oscar, every time I think about spending every moment with him. I know that with him is where I'm supposed to be.

_Sorry this isn't great writing, or a great story line yet. This is just the first chapter, and I promise that it will get better as I keep writing more. My goal is to improve, and to entertain all of my readers! Please stay tuned in, and comment about what you think so far! I would really appreciate it! Thank you! __J_


End file.
